Rosary
Personal Real Name: Mary Caige Alias: Rosary Meaning to Name: A holy item used by nuns Nickname(s): Ma, Ri, Cage, Mar, and Cat Age: 25 D.O.B: October 19, 1994 Birthplace: Cardiff, Wales Language: English, Latin, French, German, and Irish Current Residence: London, United Kingdom Gender: Female Species/Race: Human Status: Alive Alliance: The Seven Demons of Sins Occupation: Former Nun Combat Weapon(s): * Rosary beads made into whip * Pair of “Crusader” daggers Method of Killing: * Promises to spiritually heal, or pray for you, as they get close she would stab them with her daggers and either eat their flesh or steal their soul. * Another is by cursing themselves to commit suicide or choke them with her rosary beads as she “prays” for them Goal/Reason to Kill: Cursed by Satan and Mammon Personality C Phrase: "I Will Pray For You" Theme song: Save Us https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZDS8Efgl8s Hobbie(s): * Praying * Cleaning * Cooking * Reading the bible * Confessing * Taking care of children Special Items: Her black onyx rosary with her rose scented bead rosary Likes: * Religion * Satan * Mammon * Reading her bible * Studying * Teaching * Caring for children * Cooking * Washing Dislikes: * Disruptive behavior * Atheism * Non believers * Holy items * Breaking rules Fear(s): * Pope Francis * Holy church Personality: * Stoic * Aggressive * Emotional * Cruel * Strict * Harsh Bio Her name was Mary Caige, and had a large family. Born in a Mormon family, she was surrounded by Christianity. Until her parents switched religion. They were now, Roman Catholic. She was raised to become a nun in her holy church. Her family were well known to spiritually heal others from illness, and other disasters. Mary, as she got older, became a well respected nun in her church. Until, one day she fell in love with her pastor, James. They had a secret relationship for years. It wasn’t until she ended up getting pregnant with his child. Despite it being against the bible, she ended up aborting the child. She grew depress after the abortion, she tried to commit suicide because she felt horrible she had sin. Then, her boyfriend James was killed in a car accident, did she really break. She broke down, and was never allow to perform her duties. In desperation to revive her boyfriend, she ended up going to the dark world. She sneaked into the library of the church, and was able to find the book of the seven demons, and dark arts. She contacted the seven demons, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Envy, Satan, Abaddon, Mammon, Belphegor, and Asmodeus. She felt very connected with Satan due to him being the demon of Wrath (One of the seven deadly sins), and Mammon the demon of Greed. Mary made a deal with Satan, and Mammon to revive her lover James. However, it came with a price. She drastically changed, her appearance, personality, and beliefs changed. Her golden blonde hair turned into midnight black, her once ocean blue eyes, turned into the bloody red eyes. She cried when she saw herself in the mirror, as she believed she was a demon. When, James came back from the dead, he was frightened by her appearance, and did not love her anymore. When the church found out about her antics, they banished her to the basement of the church. She also showed signs of Depression, and Schizophrenia. Therefore, she continued to make deals with her demons, and started to kill the people who came across her path. Because, the church realized she was killing whoever went down to the basement, they performed exorcisms but failed. Mary was powerful to banish the priests to Hell to suffer, and came back from Hell to Earth. She overcame the prayers, and left the church. Hungry for the sense of death, as she was cursed with Satan and Mammon in her soul. Due to this, Pope Francis has tried to send people to end her killing, but she is far too powerful. Many people in London try not to be outside during night time, as it is believed she would come to you, promise to pray for you or heal you, but once you go near her, or say yes, she would swallow you whole, or murder you for your soul. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None Family: Josefina her mother, Michael her father, Margaret her sister, Angelina her sister, Adam her brother, Abel her brother, and Micah her brother Allies/Friends: The Seven Demons, The Sorceress, Melinda, and Snatcher Rivals/Enemies: Holy people, non-sinners, and her family Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Pale Eyes: Red Height: 5’3 Weight: 118 Body Type: Slim petite body Outfit: Her religious outfit Accessories: Black onyx rosary Distinguishing Features: Red scratches around her stomach and back, and drops of blood dripping down her eyes Physical Disorder(s): * Schizophrenia * Depression Abilities/Strengths: * Unholy Vessel * Demonic Aura * Demonic Conduit * Demonic Magic * Demonic Energy Manipulation * Dark Arts * Possessive Enhancement * Suicide Inducement * Summoning * Banishment * Contract Bestowal Weaknesses/Faults: * Strength * Speed * Easily overpowered with weapons * Can be manipulated * Be killed with holy items * Can't stand holy items * Get killed with fire Stats • Intelligence: 5 • Strength: 4 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 5 • Endurance: 6 • Stamina: 7 • Balance: 7 • Tolerance: 8 Facts/Trivia * Family is formal Mormon * Used to be Roman Catholic * Despite hating the Devil, she tolerates him well * Only few able to go to Hell and survive * Blamed her mental illnesses for Satan and Mammon * Fell in love with her pastor James * Became pregnant with James and aborted despite against the bible * Only nun to have sin in her church * Unknown if she is still human * Able to see Melinda's father Asmodeus * Due to this, she is very close with Melinda * Her creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:OC Category:Female Category:Possessed Category:Demon Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic